Track Adventure
by JSF01
Summary: Ryder takes the pups to Laguna Seca to have a race day as that week and he felt like that it will be great fun. The pups were so excited, but events happen that have the pup meet up with a famous race driver. As well as that, Marshall and Chase find out that the loves of their lives don't feel the same.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The past week had been very stressful for the whole PAW Patrol as there had been many rescues that week. Marshall and Skye were waking back to the Lookout tower.

"I don't know how much of this I can take." Said Marshall.

The two pups that have had the most missions were Skye and Marshall, having to go on every mission.

"Same…This is killing me! We need a break." Said Skye.

Marshall and Skye walked into the Lookout Tower and saw Chase lying down.

"Hey Skye! Hey Marshall! What's up?" questioned Chase.

"I'm so damn tired…" said Marshall. He walked to the corner and collapsed into a deep sleep.

"So, Skye?"

"Chase, I'm tired too. I'm going to go by Marshall and sleep for now…" said Skye walking to Marshall.

'Does Skye like Marshall? Probably only as a friend…Wait…'

"Skye?"

"What, Chase."

"Do you like Marshall? Like more than a friend?" questioned Chase, causing Skye to take a step back and fall onto Marshall waking him up.

"I'M UP! I'M UP!" said Marshall, jumping up and landing on Skye.

"Hehe, sorry Skye. I didn't mean to."

"It's all good!" said Skye, grinning.

Chase thought about it, but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he proceeded to look back to the television and watching a recorded Formula Drift. Other than Apollo, Formula Drift, IMSA, and Pirelli World Challenge were the only other shows they watched. Immediately, their tags rang out a phrase that annoyed both Skye and Marshall.

" _PAW Patrol, to the lookout!"_ Said Ryder through the pup tags.

"Ryder needs us!" said Chase, Marshall, and Skye. All three of them ran to the elevator and sat down, waiting for Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Everest who was staying at the lookout.

"Wow, no accidents Marshall?" questioned Rocky.

"We were already here and there wasn't anything I could trip on."

The elevator went up, but the pups didn't get into their uniforms.

"Why aren't we getting into our uniforms?" questioned Skye.

"I'm not sure, Skye." Said Rocky.

The elevator went up and all the pups got into position.

"Thanks for coming pups. You may be wondering why I called you. I have an announcement. For one week, we will be going to Laguna Seca. I was able to reserve the track and I also reserved some sports car that we can use for the race. The cars are as follows; One Chevrolet Corvette C7 Z06, One BMW M3 E92 GT3, Two Porsche 911 GT3 RS, One BMW M3 E92, One BMW M3 E46 Competition, and One Shelby Cobra Replica."

"WOOO!" All the pups started cheering, so excited that they were going to go racing. The last time they went racing, Chase and Zuma were duking out for first place when Marshall took the middle and passed both Chase and Zuma for the win. The first time, Skye shut out the other pups and dominated the lead. Marshall ended up snapping an axle on the third lap and got the DNF on that race.

"So, we are heading to California, but it will take a little bit of time. We should get to the PAW Patroller. If we leave tonight, we should make it to Irwindale tomorrow afternoon."

All the pups ran over and moved their vehicles into the Paw Patroller as Ryder proceeded to move his ATV into the Paw Patroller. Ryder and the pups then started to pack their belongings up when Ryder got a call.

"Hello, Ryder here."

" _Ryder, its Jake. So, have you told Everest yet?"_

"Not yet, Jake. I was waiting till we get there. Will you meet us at the track?"

" _Yeah. Have a safe drive."_

"Thanks Jake. See you later."

Ryder hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief as he didn't want to deal with another mission at the moment.

'Got everything. Let's put this into the Paw Patroller and head off.'

When Ryder walked out, he saw all the pups were packed and ready to go, sitting in their respective seats on the Paw Patroller.

"Wow, you all must be really excited for this trip!" said Ryder.

"Yeah! I've only dreamed of driving a C7 Z06 and now I can actually drive one! Wahoo!" Yelled Everest.

"Remember pups, safety first. We all need to get fitted once we get to the track for our race suits." Said Ryder sitting in his seat and bucking his seatbelt in.

"Yes sir, Ryder sir!" said Chase.

"Come on! Hit it, Robodog!" said Ryder. Robodog pushed the throttle to as much power was needed to start going. The trip was smooth and Ryder determined that the pups were able to go and mingle after only being on the road for a few minutes. Marshall immediately walked to Everest and pulled her aside. Everyone knows that Marshall has a crush on Everest, but what no one knows is that Everest doesn't see Marshall as more than just a good friend and Everest didn't know about Marshall's crush on her..

"What's up, Marshall?" questioned Everest.

"I…um…was wondering…that…um…would you be…willing to go out…with me?"

"Marshall, I'm flattered. I really am, but I only see you as just a good friend, nothing more…I'm really sorry."

"Oh…"

Marshall just walked away with his head down. Chase saw this and went over to talk to Everest.

"Everest, what's up with Marshall?"

"He asked me out and I said that I only saw him as a friend."

"That explains a lot…"

"What do you mean?"

"Marshall told me that he had a crush on you since we found you in the Arctic Circle."

"Oh my!"

"Yeah…"

Everest and Chase walked away, Chase walking back to his seat and Everest walking back to her seat. Marshall didn't shed a tear, but was depressed but he tried to hide it from everyone. The cab was silent for the next six hours as the Paw Patroller hit the freeway.

"Pups, it's getting late. I think it's time to hit the hay."

"Goodnight Ryder, goodnight pups." Said Marshall but not as peppy as he usually is. He walks to his pup house and closes and locks the doors.

"Pups, what's wrong with Marshall?" questioned Ryder.

"Well…umm…He asked me out…" silence filled the room.

"Finally! So, where are you two going on your first date?" questioned Rocky.

"I…I…I said no…"

"NO?!" said a shocked Zuma.

"Why is that shocking Zuma?" questioned Skye.

"Skye, you know Marshall has had a crush on Everest since the Artic when she joined the PAW Patrol."

"Did everyone know but me?!" said Everest.

"I didn't know either." Said Skye.

"I think I should go talk with him." Said Rocky.

"Don't. Just go to bed and we'll see how he's doing in the morning." Said Ryder. The rest of the pups turned in, but this was the tip of the disappointment iceberg. What no one knew either was that Skye liked Marshall, not Chase.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The night passed without anything happening, other than the occasional street racers driving in speeds excess of 100+ mph. Dawn broke and the first up was the Dalmatian, who showed that he wasn't suffering physically. He showed no tears, no crying, no isolation but he was in mental ruins. His heart was shattered, he felt empty, and the biggest issue was that he felt that he was alone in the world, that he had no one who loved him and he loved, but there was one. This one pup he knew very well, a small and young cockapoo that he had feelings for, something more than just a friend.

"Morning Ryder." Said Marshall, with very little enthusiasm.

"Marshall, what's wrong?"

"I just wish we were at Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca."

Ryder knew that Marshall was lying, but he didn't want Marshall to know that he caught onto his lie.

"Don't worry, Marshall. We will be there soon. When I mean soon, I mean 3…2…1…we're here!"

"Awesome!" said Marshall. He ran over and woke up Chase.

"CHASE! CHASE! CHASE! WE'RE HERE!"

"What? M-Marshall, what are you talking about?" questioned Chase, yawning.

"We're at Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca!"

"REALLY!"

"Yeah! Get all the other pups up! I want to check out the track!"

Marshall and Ryder ran out the side door as Chase woke up the other pups.

"Come on pups! Wake up! We're at Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca!"

All the pups' eyes shot open and they ran out of the Paw Patroller onto the viewing platform.

"This is amazing!" said Ryder.

"Yeah!" said Zuma.

"Come on pups! We should go down! The cars should be here soon."

Marshall, Chase, Rocky, and Zuma ran down the road to the side of the track, but they heard the roar of an engine.

"What's going on?" questioned Marshall.

"I'm not sure." Said Chase.

The Paw Patroller stopped a couple of feet behind and they all got out. Immediately, three security guards walked over.

"Please leave. The track is closed for the next couple of weeks. We have a Pro racer/celebrity on track and we don't want Paparazzi bothering him." Said one of the security guards.

"Who's the driver?" questioned Everest.

"Apache. Formula Drift, Pirelli World Challenge, and IMSA racer." Everest heart skipped a beat when she heard the driver. She always found Apache cute and she felt something in her chest whenever she saw him on TV. "He doesn't need any distractions. Please leave or we will escort you off of the premises."

Immediately, the car on the track came to a screeching halt as the driver got out. Ryder and the pups could hear music in the car as The Hive by Captain Panic! and Elliot Mars. The pup was unnoticeable in his race suit and helmet, but when he took off his helmet, Everest melted and fell over.

"Everest!" yelled Skye. Skye ran over to Everest, who was on the ground. Apache walked over and saw her on the ground. He jumped over the barrier and picked her head up.

"Madam, are you okay?" questioned Apache. Everest felt like goo as Apache picked her up and carried her to his medical team on standby. He placed her sitting up on the concrete barrier as the medical team inspected her. Apache walked back to the rest of the Paw Patrol who were now being yelled at by security.

"Men, at ease." The security guards stood back and Apache jumped over the barrier again.

"Dude, you better leave. We had a stressful week and we reserved this track. Get out!" said Zuma, growling.

"He's funny." Said Apache, laughing.

"Why are you on the track? We reserved it on Monday, one week ago." Said Ryder.

"Really? Because I called on Tuesday and they said the track was open. I feel really bad because I knew that you drove really far to come and enjoy a week of excitement here, so how would you like to share the track?" questioned Apache. Apache was a Wolf and Husky mixed, with the look of a Husky, but the blood, heart, and soul of a wolf.

"We aren't sharing the track with a punk like you! Get off now or I'll show you first hand police brutality." Said Chase.

"Hey Officer, you know that if you demonstrate 'Police Brutality' on me, I have snipers and security detail that are trained by US, Russian, French, Canadian, British, and Iraqi Special Forces and are trained to kill-on-sight. They're trained for one mission, protection of High Valued Targets."

Silence as Chase knew that he would either suck up and race with him or leave.

"Apache, I would like to apologize for Chase and Zuma's behaviors. They're usually never like this."

"It's okay, sir. I don't mind as I've dealt with a lot of grief for being a Husky/Wolf racer and everyone thinks I'm 'deadly' and 'born-to-kill' but, ironically, I've never taken a life. I love life and nature."

"Wow." Said Marshall.

"Hey Firefighter, wanna race?" Said Apache.

"Umm…I don't have a car."

"No problem! I have some sports cars you can all drive! We can do a three lap race. I have enough for all of you."

Immediately, Jake walks down the hill, locking his car.

"Hey Ryder, hey pups! What's up? Ready for race day?" said Jake, excited.

"Hey Jake, we are just ironing out some issues." Said Ryder.

"Hello, Mr. Jake."

Jake looked over at the Husky/Wolf mix and was speechless.

"It's you!" Jake finally said as he pointed.

"Hehe…yeah, it's me."

"Apache?! Two time Formula Drift, Three time IMSA, and Two time Pirelli World Challenge champion?! It's an honor!"

"Thank you, Mr. Jake. Come on, we can hit the track, but I need to be sure that other young Husky lady is okay."

"Wait…Everest?"

"Oh, is that her name? Yes, well I'm going to check on Ms. Everest."

Apache walked over to where Everest was and the medical team told him that she was just excited that she passed out and that she was going to be okay.

"Thank you, medical team."

"No problem, Apache."

"Now, Ms. Everest…Would you like to join all of us for a three lap race around the circuit?"

"I would love to!" Everest jumped up and hugged Apache. Security started to run over, but Apache motioned them to stand down. After a few seconds, Everest realized what she did and pulled away, blushing.

"Are you okay, Ms. Everest? You look a little red."

"I'm great! Just excited to start racing."

"Then, let's hit the track! You can come with me Ms. Everest, if you want."

"I would love to, thank you."

Apache started to feel love towards Everest and knew that Everest really liked him, but he didn't know how much. He needed to push his feelings aside for now and focus on the race.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer that I had these stories on crashed and I was only able to recover them today. Sorry about this and I will do a double update today on this story.

* * *

Apache lead Everest to his car, a Hennessey-tuned Corvette C7 Z06. He opened the passenger side door and let her in. He closed the door and Everest put on the six-point harness. Apache told the guards to take the rest of the pups to pit road. Two blacked out Chevrolet Suburban SUVs drove up and Ryder, Jake, and the pups got into the Suburbans as Apache walked to the driver's seat of his Hennessey C7 Z06. When he got in, he noticed that Everest was in a daze. He wanted to shake her out of her daze, but his heart took over and he leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"OH MY! Did you just kiss me?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know why I kissed you, Ms. Everest."

Everest grabbed Apache and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Don't ever be sorry about kissing me. I've always had feelings for you and now I know that you feel the same."

"Then, Ms. Everest, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"No. I want to be more than just dating. Apache, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"YES!" Apache pulled Everest and kissed her passionately and stayed like this for a few minutes.

Meanwhile, in Suburban One, Marshall, Chase, Skye, Rocky, and Ryder were sitting, no one saying anything. Marshall and Rocky were in the middle and Chase and Skye were in the back of the SUV.

"Skye, can I ask you something?" said Chase nervously.

"Yeah Chase?"

"I…was…wondering if you…um…wanted to go on…a date with me?" questioned Chase nervously.

"Chase, I'm flattered, I really am! But…" That 'but' broke Chase as tears ran down his cheeks as Skye continued, "…I've fallen for another pup…I'm so sorry, Chase. I really hope we can be friends still."

Chase said nothing, only turned to the window and stared out.

'This must be how Marshall feels.'

The Chevy Suburbans came to a halt on pit road, but noticed that the Hennessey C7 Z06 has not moved at all. Then, as if Apache read their mind, the car roared to life and drove to pit road. Apache walked out with Everest walking close by.

"Okay, pups, I wanted to say that Apache and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend." Said Everest, shocking everyone. Marshall walked over to one of the Ferrari 458 Italia and looked at it. It was the same Ferrari as raced for the International Motor Sports Association (IMSA).

'Why does my life suck…Is she lying about being my friend because she's putting me through hell…' thought Marshall.

Almost as reading his mind, Chase walked up and started to talk to him.

"I know how you feel, Marshall." Said Chase, holding back tears.

"What do you mean, Chase?"

"I finally asked out Skye…"

"Finally…"

"But…my fear was true…She doesn't feel the same."

Marshall said nothing, pulling Chase into a hug.

"Let's get racing!" Said Apache. Marshall let go of Chase and whispered something into his ear.

"If you need to vent, meet me at my hotel room. I booked a room, but please don't tell Ryder."

"Okay. Come on, you are going to eat my dust!" said Chase, back to his usual, energetic self.

"Sure" said Marshall sarcastically, smiling.

"Okay, go ahead and choose your vehicles!" said Apache. Marshall walked down pit road and saw that Apache had the Porsche 911 IMSA model.

"I'll take this one!" said Marshall. Marshall then got into a race suit that he bought a week before, his gloves, racing shoes, and a helmet. He got into the car and started the long process of firing up the car. Once he was done with the process, he fired up the car, when he saw a figure outside the car. The figure knocked on the side of the car, so Marshall got out of the car and opened his visor.

"Marshall, what are you doing?" questioned Everest.

"Doesn't matter. Go to your boyfriend!" yelled Marshall.

"Marshall, what's wrong?" questioned Everest, getting a little irritated.

"I pretty much told you something that I felt for MONTHS! When you said no, I knew I would move on but when Apache asked you to be his GIRLFRIEND, you were quick to say yes. I really don't know anything anymore."

"Marshall…you know that I only saw you as a friend. I felt something more with Apache and I felt something here." Said Everest, pointing to her chest.

"I'm just done with this heartbreak." Marshall said, closing his visor. What Everest didn't see was Marshall started to cry.

"What do you mean about heartbreak, Marshall?"

"Never mind."

"Marshall?"

Marshall said nothing else. He got into the Porsche and started to drive through pit road. When he hit the end of pit road and got onto the track, he opened up the power of the Porsche. He was doing some practice laps as he kept hitting the corkscrew wrong. At the end of his third practice lap, he hit the corner too slow and stalled out.

"FUCK SAKES!" Yelled Marshall.

He started up the car again and drove through the start/finish line. He drove fast by and saw that Ryder, Jake, and the pups were watching. He hit corner 1-7 cleanly, but coming to turn 8 and 8A (the corkscrew), he started to slow a little early. He got off the brake and accelerated through, getting through the corner properly. He was so happy, but he realized that he needed to focus on getting through and hitting the start/finish. He hit corner 9, 10, and 11 properly and hit the start-finish.

'Damn, need to focus…' Marshall thought. He started driving again and hit the first and second corner properly, then accelerated through the third and fourth. Coming through the fifth, sixth, and seventh corner properly, but a bigger problem arouse as Marshall got distracted and started to brake late. He tried something unconventional and accelerated the car and pulled the handbrake. He drifted around the corkscrew and was able to get through, but the drift slowed his pace down.

'Damn it!' thought Marshall, hitting the side of the wheel. Marshall pulled into pit road as he needed a fresh set of tires. He drove over to his pit lane and got out, rolled some other wheels over and got an Impact Torque Wrench. He lifted the car on the front and back and started to change the tires.

"Marshall?" questioned Chase.

"Chase, I'm a little busy." Marshall pulled off the rear wheels and changed them to a fresh rubber compound. He then proceeded to the front of the car and switched to the new compound. He then moved the old compound, which two of the tires were shredded, to the side of the pit box. He then dropped the car and saw that all the nuts on the wheels were tight.

"MARSHALL!" Yelled Chase.

"What do you want?!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You just go out and race without a care right now! I know you're hurting, but you need to calm down and breathe."

"I want to race right now. I'm bored as hell! Mind your own business!"

"I will not and NEVER talk to me like that…AGAIN!" demanded Chase.

Marshall ignored Chase and walked to the Porsche. He put on his helmet and went through the process of starting it up. When the engine roared to life, Marshall felt someone grab him and pull him out.

"Chase, I swear to…" Marshall was interrupted by someone grabbing Marshall's helmet and pulling it off.

"Chase, I am seriously going to…" Marshall was interrupted by something that shocked him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N: My good friend CAT 137 owns Misty. Check out his stories, they're really good! Anyways, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy! Also, I know I said that I would double update, but I got really sick. I'm sorry I said that I would and I will try and do a double update today.**

Marshall felt sweet lips press against his own and, without another second of thought, began to kiss back. In his mind, he was still wondering who he was kissing. He then heard growling from behind. Marshall pulled away and looked over to see Chase.

"Chase, what's wrong?"

"Is he really the one you are in love with?" questioned Chase.

"Yes, Chase." Said a female voice from behind. Marshall's eyes widened at the realization on who it was.

"Marshall?" questioned Chase.

"I don't know, Chase. Yes, I love her but I know that you love her too and I'd rather have you be happy then be happy myself."

"That's why I love you, Marshy." Said the female pup behind him.

"Chase?" questioned Marshall.

"I need some time to myself." Chase walked away. Marshall turned around and looked into the pink eyes. He pressed his lips on hers and kept them there for a few minutes. Marshall pulled away and they both gasped for air.

"I love you, my Marshmallow."

"I love you too, Skye."

Meanwhile, Chase was walking around the Paddock area of the Raceway. He walked around and was very disappointed.

'Why did Marshall steal her…I can't believe him…but, I can't be mad. He was willing to give her up for me to be happy…I can never hate either of them. Marshall is my best friend and…' Chase's thoughts were interrupted as he ran into a beagle.

"I'm so sorry…" The beagle turned around and Chase started to drool at how pretty she was.

"It's okay! Hey, aren't you Chase? Leader of the PAW Patrol?"

"Uhh…Uhh…aaa…ahhh…umm…uhhh…" Chase then felt something pressing against his lips. He kissed back, using his paws to explore her body. After a few minutes, they pulled apart but Chase held her close. She placed her head on his chest.

"I love you, Chase…I always have." Said the beagle.

"Always?" questioned Chase.

"I've always seen you on television and I've always felt something in my heart."

"You never told me your name. What is your name?" questioned Chase.

"Misty."

"Wait, the Misty? Champion Pup-Fu fighter and former British SAS, MI5, MI6, US Navy SEAL, and Russian Spetsnaz?"

"So, you know me?"

"Yeah! You've inspired me on everything I do. You're my idol."

"Hehe." Misty started blushing.

"Does this mean my idol is now my girlfriend?" questioned Chase.

"Yes it does." Misty grabbed Chase and pinned him down. She began to kiss him passionately. They were interrupted by yelling.

"CHASE?!" yelled Marshall.

"Who is that?" questioned Misty.

"That's Marshall, the Dalmatian and our medical pup."

"MARSHALL! OVER HERE!" yelled Chase. Marshall walked over to where they were and Marshall saw Misty. When Marshall got close enough to Misty, he froze.

"Marshall?" Questioned Misty with a voice silky smooth. Marshall then started bowing.

"I am not worthy! I am not worthy!" Marshall said whilst bowing.

"He's funny." Said Misty.

"Yeah, he's the clumsy and comedian of the group. That's what we love about him." Said Chase.

"So, does this Dalmatian have a girlfriend?" questioned Misty.

"Yeah. He's dating the Cockapoo in our team, Skye. They're actually boyfriend and girlfriend, like us." Marshall heard this and had wide eyes to both of them.

"OH MY PUP TREATS!" Marshall ran and gave a big hug to Chase. "I'm so happy for you, Chase!" Misty put her paw over her mouth and let out a little giggle.

"By the way, do you think I could stay with you? I forgot to book a hotel and I have nowhere else to stay."

"Chase, this is perfect!" said Marshall.

"What do you mean, Marsh?" question Chase.

"I reserved two separate rooms. Skye and I can have one and you and Misty can have the other. The only thing is you're sharing a bed because the rooms only have one California King in each. Also, if you mate, please don't do it too late."

"Got it." Said Chase.

"When we get to the hotel, I'll check in and get the room keys for you. Come on, let's hit the track!" said Marshall. Misty and Chase followed Marshall back to pit road. When they got to pit road, all the pups, Ryder, and Jake looked over and saw Misty and Chase walking together.

"Looks like Chase has a girlfriend!" said Everest. Misty and Chase started blushing.

"Come on couples, let's hit the track!" said Ryder, laughing.

"Remember Katie?" said Skye. Ryder starts to blush.

"I think he remembers. Come on, lover boy." Said Everest.

"Hey!" said Ryder.

"Okay, Okay…let's hit the track." Said Marshall. Everest got into a 458 Italia, Marshall got into the 911 he was driving earlier, Apache got into his Hennessey C7 Z06, Chase got into a C7.R, Ryder got into a Ford GT, Jake got into a BMW M4 DTM, Rocky got into a C63 AMG DTM, Zuma got into a Shelby Cobra 427, Skye got into a BMW Alpina B6 IMSA version, Rubble got into a Koenigsegg Agera R, and Misty got into a Corvette DP. All the engines roared to life as one by one, they were all started.

"Let's hit it!" said Marshall. He took the lead and stopped right before the exit of pit road. The lineup was as follows: Marshall, Skye, Apache, Everest, Misty, Chase, Ryder, Jake, Rocky, Zuma, and finally Rubble.

"We're ready, Robodog!" said Marshall.

" _Robodog?!"_ said Ryder.

"Yeah, Robodog is driving the pace car. Instead of just 3 laps around the track, why not 150?"

All the pups gasp.

" _I can't hold that long without eating!"_ said Rubble. Marshall just laughed.

" _Same! As well as that, I drank a giant bottle of water! My bladder can't last that long!"_ said Rocky.

"Good job, Rocky. You can pit when you need to take a leak." Said Marshall.

Robodog pulled out in a pace car in front of Marshall. The pace car was a 2012 BMW M3 E92 with a Dinan Club V8 S55 engine.

"Come on, Robodog! Let's hit the track!" said Marshall.


End file.
